


Under Any Circumstance

by CrazyForNewtmas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek being flirty, Dereks here is 'Ian Nelson' Derek, First Sterek Fic, I don't hate Lydia, M/M, Stiles being a dork, babysitting fic, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForNewtmas/pseuds/CrazyForNewtmas
Summary: Stiles was talked into babysitting for a night for the Hale Family because of reasons he did not want to know in detail from Kira but, instead of getting it over with, he got more than what he bargained for.  Or one where Stiles is totally into Chuck's hot older brother.





	1. This Can't Be Any Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hello! I'm not new to this fandom but this is my first time writing for it! This is just going to be a fluff piece (and maybe smut later on) and I hope you do like it! 
> 
> The reason why I used Ian Nelson here as Derek is because I think he's a better fit for the story. 
> 
> And just to get it out of the way, I don't hate Lydia. XDDD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this series! 
> 
> :))))

"C'mon, Stiles!" Kira's insistent whining was starting to drive him crazy. He told her a couple of times that he did not want the job she was offering him. "It's just for one night and you said you needed so extra cash for a date with that Lydia chick."

Stiles sighed in annoyance at the reminder of him dating Lydia. He was so hung up on her for the past two years and, finally, a few months back, Lydia actually said yes to going out with him. They had sex a couple of times and Stiles was happy that he finally got the girl. The problem was, Lydia was not the girl he thought she was. Lydia is cool and all but she's just very high maintenance with very high standards for everything. It even boggled Stiles' mind that she said yes to him when he's just a simple guy in college, trying to finish his degree. 

"No, Kira." Stiles declined for the millionth time for the night, "I am not taking your shift of babysitting some kid because you have a date with Scott."

Kira whined again and plopped on the bed like a fish, making his laptop to fall on the floor, "Please, Stiles! Scott paid a lot for this date and I don't wanna miss out on it! It's been weeks since we got... you know."

 

"Yes," Stiles cringed at the thought of and his best friends doing the deed with this girl. Why was he even trying to think about it? "I get the picture, Kira. No need to paint it." Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose as Kira crawled towards him.

"Look," she started, taking his hands and looking at him directly, "If you help me with this one little favor, I'll help you find ways to break up with Lydia without setting her psychotic tendencies off."  

Stiles thought about it. These past few weeks were a pain in the ass for Stiles. It was always _Lydia, Lydia, Lydia_ no matter what time of the day it was or even if he was in class. She always needed to be put first and, truth be told, Stiles has had enough. He's been trying to break up with her for days now but he was much of a coward because he knew Lydia's vengeful attitude but with the help of Kira who is equally crazy, he might finally cut ties with her.

"Fine." Stiles barely got the word out before Kira jumped on the bed and squealed in delight. "Jesus Christ! Would you stop that! Jeez!" He complained, covering his ears from the high pitched wails.

"Sorry," Kira dropped on the bed again and pecked his cheek, "Thanks for being such an awesome friend!"

"Yeah yeah," he responded, whipping his cheek, "Now, tell me the details."

"Yes!" Kira said, standing up and grabbing her bag for stuff that Stiles can't even comprehend what even if he tried. "First things first..."

He was regretting this already.

\----

It wasn't actually that awful. Kira said that the kid was 6 years old and he was an adorable sack of potatoes. He was independent so all he really has to do was just watch over him. He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. Stiles cleaned himself up and hoped the parents would approve of him as Kira's temporary replacement. Kira called them a day before and told them he was coming to babysit Chuck, apparently the kid's name.

He heard some shuffling inside the house and he waited for the front door to open. When the door did open, he was greeted with a lovely lady with black hair and a sweet smile.

"Hello there, young man." The lady greeted, ushering him inside, "You must be Stiles."

"Yes, lovely to meet you, Mrs. Hale." Stiles greeted back, shaking her hand and offering a bright smile. He already liked her.

"Oh, dear. Call me Talia. Mrs. Hale too proper and snobby." Mrs. Hale, or Talia, said with a slight chuckle. "Chuck'll be down in a second. He's just excited to meet a new face. Extraverted kid, he is."

Stiles chuckled too and turned around to take in his surroundings. The house was the perfect size for a family of four. The walls were colored white but not enough for it to look too antiseptic. It was clean to look at and it was truly calming. The furnitures were faded pastel colors and it matched to the aura of the whole room.

Kira told him that Chuck had an older brother, 3 years older than Stiles. Stiles scoffed at the thought of a 22-year-old still living with his parents but Kira slapped his head as he did. She explained that Chuck's brother (he forgot his name. Was it Erick?) sometimes stays there because Chuck misses him so much and won't calm down if he isn't there. Kira said something about separation anxiety for his brother.

"Mom!" Stiles heard from up the stairs, "Is Stiles here yet?"

"Yes, darling." Talia replied and gave him an apologetic smile, "He's a bit energetic."

Stiles smiled nervously back and heard a rather fast footsteps coming down the stairs. Stiles turned towards it and got ready for whatever was coming.

\----

Turns out, Chuck was a joy to babysit. That little kid was full of positivity and imagination and it reminded him of himself when he was Chuck's age. They got along very well that Chuck even suggested that he should be his full-time babysitter and not Kira, which he chuckled at because he always knew Kira was bad with children.

Hours passed and Chuck's parents still wasn't home and Chuck was already getting droopy while watching a rerun of Ben 10 on CN. Stiles decided to usher the bugger to his room and tick him to bed.

"Wait!" Chuck called as he was about to go out of his room to clean the mess they made outside, "Read me a story? Kira always does it." Stiles chuckled but grabbed a book nonetheless. He sat beside Chuck and read him the book he got and Chuck was smiling up at him. Adorable little sack of potatoes was right.

Stiles was about halfway through the third page when he heard a light snore coming from Chuck. He smiled amusingly at him and ruffled his hair. He always wondered how it would have been if he had a brother. He had Scott when they were very little but still, it doesn't really equate to that of having a real little brother. Stiles would have loved it if he or she was anything like Chuck. Just as spastic as he was.

Stiles got up and started towards the door and down the stairs. He started cleaning up the mess he and Chuck made when they were drawing for Chuck's art project when he noticed something odd. There a quite large bag situated on the couch on the far right corner of the living room, the one closest to the door.

Stiles approached it with caution, feeling his heart slowly picking up speed because this was highly alerting, is it not? Stiles' veins were thrumming with adrenaline as he neared the bag that was definitely wasn't there when he tucked Chuck to bed.

"Who the hell are you?"

Stiles screamed on the top of his lungs and jumped back on his hills, nearly tripping when he stepped over some crayons. He turned towards where the voice originated from.

He saw a boy with a raised eyebrow and holding a bag of chips, some of them already in his mouth, staring at Stiles like he just grew another head. Stiles was about to respond that he was babysitting Chuck when his eyes travelled lower and was met with a very amusing, yet confusedly arousing, sight. The boy in front of him was shirtless and to say that the boy was built like he was lifting everyday was an understatement. This guy was like a walking sex-on-a-stick. He looked back up again and how did he just notice just now how handsome this guy was? Because he was. A smoldering type of handsome. Jesus Christ.

"Derek!"

Stiles whipped his head towards the staircase where a shout was heard and saw that Chuck was running towards the guy, the shirtless guy.

"Chuckie!" The boy grinned and dropped the bag of chips before picking Chuck up and spinning him around.

Stiles would have thought that the sight was adorable and all but what he was staring at though was far more interesting. The boys arms were bulging with muscle and he can't seem to take his eyes away from it. _What was happening??_ Sure, it wasn't really a secret that he liked both boys and girls, but Danny was even more ripped that this guy in front of him so why the hell does his pants seem a lot tighter than it was 5 minutes ago? And to think he's still somewhat still dating Lydia!

"Hey," Stiles was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts when he noticed that the guy (Derek, as per Chuck) was all of the sudden closer to him. Stiles wasn't even sure where he was staring at for the past seconds but the smirk on Derek's face wad enough of a giveaway that Stiles was still staring at his arms. "Chuck told me your his new babysitter? Stiles?"

Stiles managed to nod but somehow screwed up when all he can really do was splutter all over the place. Derek chuckled at that as he put Chuck down and offered Stiles his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Derek said, a grin on his face, "I'm Derek. Nice to meet you." That damn grin on his face, coupled with the shirtless sight, was enough to disconnect his brain to his mouth.

"Oh, definitely." Stiles whispered dreamily, unaware of his eyes traveling Derek's body.

"Same, Stiles." Derek chuckled as he retracted his hand back and Stiles was finally able to make the connection again. He looked up and Derek was staring at him, an intensity to it that should've made Stiles' knees buckle. Derek was biting his lips and Stiles almost came in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, still a little confused as to why Derek was pulling him into their backyard. He did not even know how he got here in the first place when it was deep into the night and was really starting to irk him when Derek only gave him a sly smirk in return._

_When they finally arrived, at least Stiles hoped so. They were facing a very large pool and Stiles still had no idea what they were doing here. He turned to Derek, only to have the guy strip in front of him. Stiles knew that he should look away, but he didn't. He stared at Derek as he peeled his shirt off, revealing the toned body the boy possessed. It was hypnotizing and highly arousing._

_"Get naked for me, Stiles." Derek whispered right into his ear when he stepped right into Stiles' zone, "The pizza's waiting to be surfed."_

"STILES!!!!"

Stiles woke up with a fright when a suddenly loud knock was heard from outside. He twisted and turned to look at where he was and was slightly relieved that he wasn't' near a pool or anything. 

That damn dream... Why was he dreaming of getting naked with Derek when he just literally only met him hours ago? Sure, Derek was handsome and buff but, really? Stiles had never been this superficial before.

"Stiles, open the goddamn door!" The scream form outside rumbled throughout his apartment and Stiles got off of the bed, only to be surprised of the fact that he was packing a major problem with his downstairs friend. He ignored it and prayed that whoever was behind the door wouldn't notice it too.

He slowly opened the door only to he greeted with a rather annoyed Lydia, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "So I heard you wanted to break up with me? What kind if shit is that?!"

Stiles' still really hasn't caught up with reality so he did the next best thing he knew to do in social situations and let her inside, earning a deep eye roll from the girl.

"Lydia," he started, adjusting himself while Lydia had her back to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Kira told me about you not being happy in this relationship." Lydia nonchalantly provided, turning to face him, her expression devoid of any emotion. "Is that true?"

Stiles was about to deny it completely but was hit with a truck full of reality. If he did that, what would happen? He’ll keep on dating Lydia… and? He’s not happy and although the sex is awesome, it’s not enough to keep this relationship working. Not when all this relationship is all about Lydia and Lydia.

“Yes. I’m sorry. “ He whispered.

Lydia scoffed and stared at Stiles like he just said the most terrible thing humanity has every said, and it probably was based on how surprised she looked. “You do know once I exit that door I won’t crawl back to you?”

Stiles just had to stop the chuckle that because he did know and, oddly, he was just glad this is ending. He can’t keep on pretending like there’s nothing wrong and this was his chance to get out. “I know.” He whispered, trying his best not to look at Lydia, “I’m so sorry, Lydia.”

The clicking of her heels were enough of an answer and then all of the sudden she was gone, slamming the door behind her and effectively disappearing in his life.

Stiles wouldn’t admit it but that jump of happiness he just made was enough for him to be qualified at the Olympics.

He made his way towards his charging phone and messaged Kira a very long thank you message filled with various of hearts emoji and kisses. He plopped into his bed and smiled at the heaven before feeling all his adrenaline pump out of his system. It was awesome! He’s finally free from Lydia’s wrath and it was so easy. He thought Lydia would have put on a fight and guilt him to oblivion but he was somewhat thankful that she didn’t. Yes, he did feel some kind of sadness but it isn’t enough to trump out the overwhelming happiness ihe is feeling!

The alarm on his phone suddenly rang and saw that it was already 8:45 and he had a class at 10. noticed it was already 8:45. He got up and quickly got into the shower and getting dressed before going out the door and into class.

Stiles loved his studies. So much so that he likes to study and do research more than go out to parties and getting shit-faced drunk (not what he called a great time, by the way). He just liked the indoors more and the quietness of his apartment was enough for him. He was somehow glad that he became this way since all he can really think about when he was at high school was how he really wanted to go to parties and tried drinking.

When he got to the classroom, his phone suddenly vibrated inside his pocket. He took it out and read that he just received a text from Kira.

 

**From: Kira**

**Dude, those emojis were really not necessary. So I take it she took it well?**

 

Stiles chuckled at that and typed a quick reply. 

 

**To: Kira**

**Yeah. Didn't even put up a fight. Should've hurt me in some way but I just feel relieved. :)))**

 

Kira did not respond after that and he was left with taking down notes as to what the teacher was teaching them, which Stiles already learned since last week. What? He's an overachiever!

Days went on and he was feeling a lot lighter. No interaction with Lydia whatsoever and he spent his days just going to school and then to his apartment, ready to take the evening in to read some books or make his assignments.

It's when he was finally was done with him rewriting his notes when he got a call from Kira.

"Hey!" Stiles said, a smile on his face, "What's up!"

"Guess what," Kira said, excitement laced in her voice, "Your services are being requested again!"

Stiles' brain boggled at that, not even having any clue what the girl was saying. "What?"

"Mrs. Hale wants you to babysit Chuck again!" Kira yelled into the phone, "Apparently, the kid liked you very well."

Stiles fell silent at the reminder of his babysitting encounter and the very hot older brother. Stiles swallowed loudly at the image of seeing Derek once again (hopefully with more clothes on because he might die of blue balls). But that possibility was not even there yet. As what he remembered, Derek only come home when Chuck gets too emotional and misses Derek too much so maybe, just maybe, he was in the clear. But babysitting again? Sure, he liked Chuck a lot more than what he expected but he was tired. "Oh, I thought that was your job?"

"It was!" Kira said, the sense of not caring about getting her job stolen from her lacing her voice, "But I'd rather stat at home or with Scott."

Stiles shook his head and chuckled.

"So, what do you say?" Kira asked.

What would he say? The reason he did this was because he needed to save up some money to try and appease Lydia more but now that they were broken up, it was not really a reason to do it. On the other hand, he did like Chuck and it seemed like the Hale family is very nice, specially the gorgeous Derek Hale. _Okay, tone it down with the horniness, Stiles!_

"Okay." Stiles answered, mentally kicking the image of Derek pinning him on the wall out. "I like the kid too much to say no."

"Yay!" Kira cheered, "It's this Friday. His parents are out on a business trip so they need your assistance. Be there maybe at 6? That sound good?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, seeing as he only had 2 classes on Friday and all of then are in the morning anyways, "Works for me."

"Great!" Kira said, shuffling somewhere from what Stiles cab hear, "Oh, and his brother might be there too so be friendly to him too."

"O-Okay." Stiles stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up and his body tingle.

"Thanks so much, Stiles! I have to go though, still have something to do! Bye!" Kira announced before hanging up and leaving Stiles nervous and afraid.

\----

Okay, it wasn't really Stiles fault that he was late! His jeep broke down this morning and he was late for class, to which he earned a make-up paper for the quiz he missed and was due on of before 5 pm. He got stressed and wrote the 2000 word essay he got about the Spanish inquisition and barely even made it on the deadline.

So, here he was, breathless and probably sweaty, ringing the doorbell of the Hale home. He sighed as he calmed himself down, feeling a little light-headed. Did he even eat today?

The door opened and Stiles looked up and saw that Derek was standing opposite of him and this time with his shirt on (hallelujah) but with the same smirk he had on when they first met. Damn, if it wasn't turning Stiles on, then he did not know what was happening to him.

"Hey," Derek said, voice a little rough (GODDAMMIT), "Fancy seeing you here."

Stiles swallowed and chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah. I guess my services were just really good."

"Oh, I bet your services are just so magnificent." Derek whispered, trailing his eyes up and down Stiles' body. He was aware he was overheating right now and with Derek standing there cross-armed, he can perfectly see the oh so glorious bulge of Derek's biceps. Before Stiles was able to form actual words, Mrs. Hale, Talia, was beside Derek in no time, saving Stiles from heaps of embarrassment.

"Stiles!" Talia cried, "Glad to have you back!"

"Hey, Talia." Stiles said, trying to ignore how Derek licked his lips as he eyed Stiles even more, "Glad to be back."

"Well come in!" Talia said and walked towards the living room. Stiles looked back at Derek, who was still in front of the door and still smirking.

"Yes, do come." Derek dragged the last word out and chuckled when Stiles coughed involuntarily.

What the hell was this guy doing to him?? And why was he so affected?? Sure, Derek was hot and gorgeous... okay, he was hot and gorgeous. He doesn't have any retort anymore.

Derek moved away from the door, making space for Stiles to come in. Stiles did and followed Talia to the living room. As he walked, he can feel Derek's presence behind him and he turned to see if Derek was really following him too. As he did, Derek's eyes shot up towards him, obviously coming from a lot lower. Maybe Stiles' butt? But that was just positive thinking.

Derek smiled at him and quietly stalked towards the kitchen, still grinning widely. 

_Oh, God. I'm so fucked._


	3. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek smiled at him silently and Stiles felt his cheeks heat up. There was something arousing and heart-pounding with Derek staring at him and grinning. He teared his eyes away and started eating again. 
> 
> "You're doing it again." Chuck said, Stiles looked up and saw that he was talking to his brother. "I don't want to lose him." Derek finally snapped out if his staring and stared at Chuck in horror. 
> 
> "You're not." Derek promised him. Stiles, on the other hand, was still a little confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! Family had a vacation and from where we were, there was no internet. *sweats nervously*

After Mr and Mrs. Hale drove off to their business trip, Stiles took the liberty of ushering Chuck to the living room and helping him with numbers. He was having a great time when Chuck was messing up and then dancing around when he got it right when he heard a shuffling noise in the kitchen.

"Hey, Chuck," he called the boy's attention and gave him a worksheet, to which the kid gladly picked up, "Color this in, okay? I'm just going to check the kitchen for some snacks."

"Okidokie, Stilinski!" Chuck replied, earning him a chuckle and a ruffling of his hair.

Stiles got up and made his way towards the kitchen. He turned to the side and saw Derek battling with the oven.

"This piece of-" Derek mused but dropped everything he was holding on to the counter (mittens and a spatula) and grinned at Stiles, "Stiles, hey!"

Stiles chuckled as Derek scratched the back of his head, a light dusting of blush sprawled on his cheeks. _Cute_.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, crouching down at the oven only to see lasagna baking.

"Mom asked me to keep an eye on dinner." Derek provided, feeling his presence right at Stiles' back, "Didn't know why since she knows how terrible I am with anything related to cooking."

Stiles chuckled and saw that the lasagna was only half way done and still has about 20 minutes left. He got up and faced Derek and smiled. "It's still not done so you don't have to worry. And I'll take care of it to avoid a major nuclear meltdown." Stiles teased and he applauded himself that he was able to do it without spluttering since he was talking to Derek.

"Oh, hahaha." Derek sarcastically uttered, still a hint of blush in his cheeks. "Stilinski got some jokes tonight."

Stiles chuckled and just got out of the kitchen to go back to Chuck. Derek followed him and sat right beside Chuck, opposite of Stiles. 

"Look, Derek!" Chuck yelled, proudly showing the poorly colored numbers to his older brother. Derek took them and cooed his brother.

"Wow!" Derek voiced, "Little Chuckie's going to be an artist some day!"

Chuck chuckled as he started another one, this time opting for just one color rather that combing different ones. Derek handed him the blue one and Chuck thanked him. Stiles watched the whole scene with adoration. Derek was really close with Chuck and it warmed Stiles' heart that even though the very large age gap, they still seemed very close. Derek looked up and saw Stiles staring at him and just smiled before focusing back on Chuck. Stiles wouldn't even utter it out loud but his heart just skipped a beat.

Minutes later, the timer from the oven started ringing and Stiles got up to prepare dinner.

"I'll help you get ready." Derek said, standing up and following Stiles back to the kitchen, leaving Chuck still immersed in his drawing book. He took the lasagna out of the oven and Derek prepared the table. Stiles got Chuck and they all sat down around the table.

"So, Stiles." Derek started, after swallowing his first bite, "What are you studying?"

"Oh, I'm studying criminology." Stiles provided, earning an appreciative hum from Derek and a confused look on Chuck.

"That's amazing!" Derek said, putting the fork down, "Is it difficult?"

"Well, yeah." Stiles mused, a little uncomfortable about taking about himself, "I study a lot so I guess it's easier."

Derek smiled at him silently and Stiles felt his cheeks heat up. There was something arousing and heart-pounding with Derek staring at him and grinning. He teared his eyes away and started eating again.

"You're doing it again." Chuck said, Stiles looked up and saw that he was talking to his brother. "I don't want to lose him." Derek finally snapped out if his staring and stared at Chuck in horror.   

"You're not." Derek promised him. Stiles, on the other hand, was still a little confused.

The dinner went by with various random stories and getting to know each other that by the end of it, Stiles was all talked out.

Stiles was washing the dishes when Derek told him that he was going to put Chuck to bed. It was still early but apparently Chuck was already droopy. Stiles tried not to think of the impending doom he was about to subject himself to. Derek was coming down at any moment and Stiles was freaking out because he's about to spend some alone time with Derek. Hot snd gorgeous Derek.

"You got that?" The voice startled him, making him almost drop the mug he was washing.

"Y-Yep." Stiles stuttered, trying to compose himself.

"Thanks for coming to take care of Chuck." Derek said behind him when Stiles averted his focus back to the dishes he was cleaning. And to just not stare at Derek because this was too damn hard.

"Of course." He said, faking confidence, "I like the bugger. Cute little thing he is." Stiles smiled as he was was wiping the dishes that were finally clean.

"I hope he's not the only one you find cute." Derek faintly said snd Stiles wasn't even sure if he was suppose to hear that but he did and he felt his cheeks heat up. It was enough for Stiles to drop the plate he was holding.

Derek chuckled and strode towards him.

"Here." Derek whispered and as he did, Stiles felt him stick to his back. Derek's chest suddenly so very close to Derek's back and his hips slightly rubbing against Stiles backside. Stiles felt Derek's breath on his neck and it was doing things to Stiles' front. This whole scene was the most erotic thing his body had ever experienced.

"The cabinet for the plates are right here." Derek whispered against his ear, gently rubbing himself on Stiles. He had to fight back a moan when he realize that Derek was hard underneath all his clothing.

"Th-Thanks." Stiles whispered back, bucking his hips back to Derek's thrusts and it was just so-

"Derek? Stiles? We're home." The voice sliced through the tension and Derek jumped away from Stiles and the haze they were in were suddenly lifted and the hints of being flush and blushes were what's left.

Mrs. Hale suddenly appeared on the kitchen and saw the both of them, both flushed and panting.

"Are you, boys, okay?" Mrs. Hale asked, putting he bag down.

"Perfect, Mom. I was just going to bed." Derek provided and turned to Stiles, "Thank you for today, Stiles. Drive home safe."

And with that Derek was running back to his room. Mrs. Hale stared at his son with wonder in her eyes.

"I'll never be able to get that kid." She whispered and turned to Stiles with a smile. "You can leave those, Stiles. I'm sure you're tired so you can go."

Stiles thanked her again and she gave him a check for his services and ushered him to the door.

"Thank you again." Mrs. Hale said, a gentle smile in her face.

"It's not a problem." Stiles smiled back, tucking the check to his pocket and facing her, "If you ever need me again, just call me or Kira."

Mrs. Hale chuckled and patted Stiles' shoulder.

"Now I know why Chuck likes you so much." Mrs. Hale informed him and he felt a smile creeping on his face, "Even Derek was adamant of me calling Kira since she got more experience with Chuck. He persuaded me to call you instead."

Stiles' mouth was slack until he was back at his apartment on his bed.

Derek asked for him? Specifically him? WHAT?? He was still hung up on that scene that just unraveled back at the Hale's kitchen and he can still feel the hardness that Derek was possessing, gently rubbing against him and his hot breath taking his sanity away.

He was still in the middle of freaking out when he heard his phone vibrate on his dresser.

 

**From: Unknown**

**Hey, Stiles. It's Derek. :)**


	4. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He threw his phone away on the other side of his bed and he can practically feel the smirk on Derek's face. That bastard. Stiles groaned as he slammed his face into the pillow. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, was it? They barely even talked about what happened back there in the Hale kitchen because of how normal-ish their texting had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had a little difficulty writing. T__T

**From: Derek**

**Hey, I'm sleepy. I need to get some rest for tomorrow's practice. I need my beauty sleep. Good night, Stiles. :)**

He was officially done for.

He'd been texting Derek for 2 hours now and right at his screen was a picture of Derek on his bed, sleepily smiling at the camera, his defined chest so very clear and on view, his arms behind his head. Stiles wasn't even sure why it was still on his screen. He was staring at it for a couple minutes now and all he can feel was the frustration that was boiling inside of him.

How the hell could Derek send him this?? They were innocently just texting each other back and forth and then all of the sudden this?? WHAT THE HELL?!

He threw his phone away on the other side of his bed and he can practically feel the smirk on Derek's face. That bastard. Stiles groaned as he slammed his face into the pillow. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, was it? They barely even talked about what happened back there in the Hale kitchen because of how normal-ish their texting had been. They been discussing college, their subjects, their hobbies and even their freakin' tv shows. It was normal...ish! Sure, there was a little flirting thrown into it but it was harmless, for the most part of it. It was that damn picture that ruined the almost innocent exchange the two were having.

Stiles groaned some more and just decided to not think about it. Having a wet dream isn't particularly fun. And satisfying.

\----

It was already Saturday afternoon and Stiles was beating Scott to a pulp in Mario Kart and he was feeling great. It's been too long since they last hung out and it was nice. Scott had been his best friend since they were 6 years old and they've been inseparable ever since! The shit they've gone through together would have socked every commoner that would listen to their stories (a threesome with some random girl in a bar, but that was for another time).

"So," Scott began, trying his best to not sound upset when his character fell off the track again, ending the game. "How's the single life treating you?"

Of course that would be the very first question put of Scott's mouth. What else was he expecting? Stiles just shrugged at first, placed his controller down and grabbed the beer that was on the floor and took a swig. He had to be moderately drunk if he was going to talk about this.

Derek had texted him earlier if he was down for babysitting Chuck on Sunday since he promised his parents he would but can't because of some college emergency he had to attend and, the idiot that he is, he agreed. He agreed because he liked Chuck and maybe, just maybe, he won't get molested (that was wanted albeit modestly, mind you) this time without Derek there.

"It's fine." Stiles croaked out, feeling the burn in his throat, "Guess I'm not as into as Lydia as before."

Scott hummed in response and nodded his head, doing this little bite lip thing that usually means that he's trying to say something but holds himself to. Stiles groaned to himself and smacked Scott at the back of his head.

"What are you trying to say, Scott?" Stiles asked after Scott complained about it shaking his brain.

"It's just," Scott reluctantly began, "I met this girl-"

"Oh, Scott!" Stiles immediately interrupted, knowing where this conversation was going.

"What? I was just saying-"

"You're trying to set me up!" Stiles screamed at him, waving his arms up.

"Malia's very nice." Scott informed, a straight expression on his face.

Was he talking about Malia Tate? The Malia Tate?

Stiles' eyes must've bulged out of his skull because Scott was staring back at him in worry.

Malia's very nice, sure, but she was not really his type. There's something about her that scares him and not in a very good way. Besides, he had his eyes set to another body. Someone who's a little more bigger and definitely more manlier. Wait, what? When did he agree to himself that Derek was a viable option?

"Stiles?"

Stiles shook out of his daze and stared right back at Scott with a blank expression.

"No." Stiles deadpanned, fixing his gaze towards the screen and starting a new game. He wasn't going to discuss Derek with Scott because there was nothing to discuss right? All the happened was a little flirting, a little dry humping, a little texting and a little falling. Nothing really concrete, right? So why would he even open a can of worms when it wasn't even worth it to begin with?

"Okay, man." Scott sighed, grabbing the controller again, "Just don't come running to me when you're so horny and you can't do anything about it."

"I don't wanna have sex with a McCall, thank you very much." Stiles scoffed, chuckling as he timer went to zero and the race began. "And I have lots of ways to masturbate. Had lots of practice when we were on high school, remember?"

Scott just nodded and focused on the game, determined to not to lose against Stiles again. Stiles just felt relieved that Scot was able to let it go meaning Stiles won't be able to think about it.

He certainly did not want to think about that shirtless picture of Derek in his phone. His chest and arms in perfect view along with that sleepy smirk. His hair looking soft and not gelled up like crazy. He looked so cuddly and hot and he did not know what to do with himself. He was just so-

"Yes!" Stiles jumped from the sheer loudness of the scream from behind him and noticed his character falling down the course, "In your face, Stilinski!" Scott taunted and then it's when Scott was finally chugging his beer that Stiles was finally able to assess what happened.

 _Goddammit_.

\-----

**From: Derek**

**Hey, what you doing? ;)**

Stiles stared at the message for the thousandth time for the last 30 minutes. He was currently all laid back on his bed, back from Scott, and was able to go to sleep when his phone started vibrating on his dresser.

Should he really reply? Sure, they had a pleasant conversation last night but the thought of Derek sending him more pictures of him shirtless (or, god-forbid, naked) won't be very good for his sanity. He still haven't even fully recovered from the grinding and late photo last night and he would be back to square one of Derek sends another one.

Another vibrate and it sent Stiles to groan so loudly.

 

**From: Derek**

**(Sent an image)**

 

OH HELL NO!

He wasn't opening this one! Nope! He won't be fooled again. He can't have this again.

Stiles threw his phone across his bed and ignored it for rest of the day, not knowing he fell asleep in the process.

When he woke up, it was already dark out and then realized he only had how many hours before he was scheduled to babysit Chuck.

He sighed and turned on his bed, ready to fall back to sleep, when all of the sudden his phone vibrated near his feet. He sat up to grab it and it was another message from Derek. Well, a new one from the last 2 texts. The difference being, the new one's message was cut on the notification because the message was too long, unlike the others.

"Stiles, there's something about Chuck that I really need to tell you about. He's..." Stiles read silently. He was so intrigued about the message that he forced himself to open it.

 

**From: Derek**

**Stiles, there's something about Chuck that I really need to tell you about. He's asleep right now and I got you to open the message. Enjoy my pic. ;)**

 

Stiles' mouth hanged open when his eyes immediately scrolled up to the image Derek sent him hours ago. The bastard planned this shit so that Stiles would open the message!

Derek was shirtless (again) and he's got his tongue out (that did something to Stiles), looking to goddamn sexy. The bastard was also flexing his arms and the bulging muscle was too good not to be stared at. His mind wandered back to the kitchen incident and his pants started to tighten. He was only pulled back to reality when his phone vibrated in his hands again.

 

**From: Derek**

**Yes, I like you, if you were wondering. So, Iwas wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? :)**

 

WHAT THE HELL?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving along...


	5. Alone With Him 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Mrs. Hale!" Stiles greeted politely, clutching his bag-pack and smiling at the lady. His smile faltered though when he received a quizzical look from Talia. 
> 
> "Stiles?" Talia uttered, uncertainty in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is just kind of a filler chapter, the next one will be more interesting. 
> 
> EXPERIENCING A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK SO I'M SO SORRY IF UPDATES ARE A LITTLE LESS FREQUENT. T___T

Stiles rang the doorbell twice and still no answer. He was standing here for about 3 minutes now, a little nervous and a little dazed. It was Sunday and here he was about to babysit again. He tried to come up with some excuse so that he won't be able to make it and even bribed Kira to take back HER job. He really tried but when he thought of Chuck, sweet and innocent Chuck who he really likes, he immediately felt guilty. Already adding to the guilt of not replying to the text Derek sent him last night about wanting to go out.

In his defense, it was a very difficult choice! He was not ready to date someone as hot as Derek and that just won't do any good to his confidence too. So he did the next best thing he can do, which is freak out and ignored it the whole day. He was so determined to ignore it that he hadn't even looked at his phone since he woke up. He just got up and went straight to the Hales.

Stiles was about to ring the bell again when the door finally opened, revealing Talia in a very nice dress.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale!" Stiles greeted politely, clutching his bag-pack and smiling at the lady. His smile faltered though when he received a quizzical look from Talia.

"Stiles?" Talia uttered, uncertainty in her voice, "What are you doing here?" 

"Uh, Derek told me you needed me to babysit again?" Stiles asked, trying to sound little because Talia was still staring at him, "Because he isn't able to?"

Talia blinked at him and opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly replaced by a smirk that somehow scared Stiles, "Derek told you that?"

Stiles nodded and Talia burst out laughing, or giggling, he doesn't really know. All he knows is that this is a very awkward encounter. Was he not suppose to be here? Was he too early?

"Oh, boy." Talia gushed, wiping her eyes, "Derek's something else." Stiles was a little confused and he was gonna ask what was happening because this was getting a little weird, even for him, when Talia spoke again.

"The family's going to see my parents today so no, we don't need you to babysit Chuck." She informed, still having that smirk on her face, "Coincidently enough, Derek says he's sick so he can't go..." she trailed off, opening her eyes slightly wider, somehow hoping Stiles would catch on. And oh boy, did he catch on quick.

The bastard planned this shit again! He wasn't going to be alone with Chuck today! He was going to be alone with Derek and he was almost fooled! That sly fox was trying to trap him and Stiles fell for it, like the idiot he is! He should've confirmed it with Talia first before truly believing Derek. Jesus, he wasn't stupid but, somehow, Derek got the best of him.

"He likes you." Talia whispered, pulling Stiles out of his internal monologue, "I just hope it sticks. You seem like a very nice guy." Talia commented, and proceeded to open the door wide for him to come in.

And, for whatever reason his mind and body was giving him, he did.

"We're leaving in about 10 minutes, Chuck and his dad just went out for some necessities before he are heading out." Talia informed him as he ushered him to the kitchen, about to offer him breakfast (which sounded very nice because he wasn't able to eat anything since he was at Scott's). "Derek's still sleeping. Pretending to be sick."

Talia opened a cabinet and took out some pills and grabbed a water bottle. "I'm just going to play along now that I know the truth. Just one second." And with that, she was on her way upstairs.

On the other side of the coin, Stiles was internally freakin out, again, and trying very hard not to have a heart attack right not because HOLY SHIT. He's about to spend the rest of the day with Derek and God knows what the hell they were going to do in that time frame.

It was awhile until Talia came back downstairs. Stiles had been wondering whether she told Derek that he was already here but, basing on how she just smirked at him again, he knows he won't get an answer.

"You okay being here, Stiles?" The question threw him off his train of thought and it took him an another minute before he was able to process the question but Talia was speaking again, "If you feel uncomfortable with the situation, I won't force you to be here. Derek's harmless, though. Might be tough on the outside but a bowl of mush on the inside."

Stiles stared at her for a second. She only knew him for like a minute, right? They've only really met twice and yet Talia was already giving him permission to pursue this thing that Stiles wasn't even sure what is. Maybe he's just really losing his mind and this whole thing was just his mind playing tricks on him.

He was about to tell Talia what he was thinking when a car honked from outside. She smiled at Stiles and made a beeline for her bag on the counter and headed towards the door. "You can leave, if you want. Derek won't probably be up by noon, anyways."

And with that, and a little smile that told Stiles she really wanted him to stay, she was out the door. Stiles stood there, dumbfounded and stuck to the floor, not knowing what to do. Should he stay? Should he even be thinking about it? He really should get put of here, right? Being alone with Derek wasn't such a good idea right now and, truth be told, if that scene from Friday were to happen again, there won't be anything to stop it and, despite denying it to himself, he won't be able to stop himself.

Stiles strode towards the door but abruptly stopped just as his hands were about to grab the doorknob. Was he really going to pass out on this opportunity? Really? Derek was great, wasn't he? If he wasn't then Chuck won't probably like him considering how sweet the boy was. Speaking of Chuck, the words from dinner still hadn't really left him yet. Yes, he ignored it immediately at the time but it stayed at the back of his head.

_I don't want to lose him_

What did Chuck mean? Did Derek date the last sitter Chuck had and broke up? Was it really that bad that she (or he) refused to hangout with Chuck again? Well, whatever the reason was, it was stupid to refuse babysitting Chuck.

Stiles breathed in deep, really starting to think about it. Maybe some toast would be nice? And with that thought, he slowly backed away from the door and into the kitchen.

_Oh, God. This is really happening._


	6. Alone With Him 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom?" A voice suddenly broke the silence that was starting to irk Stiles. His heart started beating loudly. Stiles got up from the couch that he was currently lounging on, not even knowing what the hell he was suppose to do. By the time Derek was in sight, he was still freaking out. And boy, what a sight to behold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating and, now that I am, I'm giving you a shitty and short chapter. I'M SO SORRY!!

Maybe this was going to be great? Stiles had to be positive, right? Maybe they could talk? But about what? As far as he knows, they've only really talked about trivial things, which isn't bad by any means, and just rutted against each other like some horny couple desperate to get it on. Wasn't the best, right? Maybe they could do something right for a change. This whole day would just be the two of them. Maybe they can use that to get to know each other. Okay, there's a lot of maybes here but he had to think of something before Derek wakes up. And, oh boy, won't that be a sight to behold? C'mon, a sleepy, groggy Derek?? That would be too cute! He doubts he'll still be able to resist this growing feelings when he sees all that. And the bastard already sent him a very revealing picture. It isn't anyone's business if it was saved to his gallery, though.

Finishing his sandwich off, he stayed at the kitchen and tidied up just a bit. He doesn't even want to go anywhere, afraid of making too much noise that would wake Derek up. And yes, he wasn't ready for that yet.

Even after all the cleaning, Derek wasn't still up yet. It's been already an hour since the Hales (minus 1) left and yet no Derek was still descending down the stairs. Stiles proceeded to the living room, a little reluctant to turn on the television. Yes, although he was getting a little bit impatient with all the waiting, he really isn't still ready to face the rest of the day with Derek. Not only would that be very bad for embarrassing himself, it would also mean that the possibility of them having sex (or some sort of it) be increased to some degree. They almost fornicated at the kitchen that one time and that was just a little rubbing action. He wasn't even ready to think about the things they could do now that they have the house to themselves.

"Mom?" A voice suddenly broke the silence that was starting to irk Stiles. His heart started beating loudly. Stiles got up from the couch that he was currently lounging on, not even knowing what the hell he was suppose to do. By the time Derek was in sight, he was still freaking out. And boy, what a sight to behold.

Derek was in his pajamas, looking all cute and cuddly. His hair was a mess and his face was covered with bed lines (is that what you call it, don't blame him. He's stupid at the moment). When Derek was finally able to look at the other the direction after he checked the kitchen, his eyes widened, freezing mid-step. Stiles gave him a sheepish smile and waved at him like the fucking loser that he was.

"Hi." He whispered. A little afraid that Derek would just run away if the frightened look on his face was anything to go by.

"Y-You, wha-" Derek started when he was finally able to collect himself, scratching the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles stared at him dubiously. Derek was the one who told him that Chuck supposedly needed babysitting, right? Well, maybe showing up so early when usually babysitting duties were at night was not so common so, maybe they both can be blamed for this.

"You told me Chuck needed babysitting." Stiles provided, taking a step forward to the couch and grabbing a pillow, just wanting to do anything to avoid awkwardness because fucking hell this is so awkward.

After Stiles' short explanation, realization dawned Derek and his face started getting red. Stiles was even a little worried that Derek wasn't breathing when all of the sudden Derek was bolting towards the stairs and, in record's time, his bedroom door slammed so loudly. Stiles was left there, stunned and a little confused as to what happened. The following sequences of scenes went by so fast that his brain was lagging behind. When he was finally able to caught up with it, he realized that Derek just literally ran away from his problems. Problems, mind you, that he made, by himself and was only worsened by Stiles.

Stiles sighed and flopped back down on the couch. What was he going to do now? Should he just go and pretend this didn't happen? Considering he and Derek still has the guts to see each other? This is becoming a mess and his head was throbbing.

Look, he just broke up with Lydia, okay. Although that break up was inevitable and highly wanted, it still somehow costed him. He just threw months of his life and wasted it dating her when he could have been in a more committed relationship. Was Derek even that? Derek that seems like someone that could break hearts easily? Was he even interested or just really playing with him?

Despite all of that, he just can't leave right now. Not when he suddenly remembered Talia's look that she gave him. Stiles sighed and went to the kitchen to fetch something and went straight upstairs. Upon finding Derek's room, Stiles waited a little bit before mustering the courage to knock.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles called when his knock became un answered, "I'm just gonna set some food down here. Maybe you're hungry."

Stiles waited, hoping that maybe Derek would open the door. If the situation was reversed, just the mention of food would make him jump the person behind the other side of the door. Not that he would want Derek to jump - well, maybe...

Stiles shook the thought away from his head and realized how long he must have been standing there like a creep. He set the food down the floor and walked back downstairs. Now what? Wait for Derek to come out of hiding and the then bask in the awkwardness of it all? He was great with people, but certainly not around people he was attracted to which, okay fine, he was attracted to Derek. Sue him. It's just that, it's always been hard to not be liked back, you know. And, yes, he was referring to high school. Fuck high school.

Stiles decided to maybe fix some kind of dinner for the Hales when they get him. He knew how to make a mean casserole and he was sure that after a long day, they'll be hungry.

\-----

He was able to make only a little mess during the process of making early dinner for the Hales but he was taking twice the amount of time it usually does for him to make the casserole. Most of it was because he couldn't find the proper things he needed right away and he had to look at every cabinet and drawer. He would ask Derek but he was still dead inside the house. Really, it felt like Stiles was all alone and he may have started a fire and Derek wouldn't even care one bit.

Just as he was cleaning up, he heard the floorboards creak. And when he turned around, he saw Derek peeking towards the kitchen, looking a little sheepish.

"I'm still a little bit hungry." Derek said, making Stiles chuckle. The boy was suddenly all shy and it was so different from what he was showing the past few days.

"Sure." Stiles said, gesturing towards the pot on the stove, "Help yourself. I'm sure a body like that would need a little bit more other than a sandwich."

When Derek dropped the spoon he was holding after taking it from a cabinet, Stiles' words just came back to him and he heard it for himself. Derek recovered faster though and was already blushing furiously.

"That came out wrong." Stiles tried to save himself. Seriously, every time he tries to act cool, it seems like the universe is out to get him and stomp on him over and over again.

"That's fine." Derek whispered, walking towards grabbing a bowl and taking some of the casserole Stiles made. Stiles bit his lip as he watched Derek take the very first bite, slowly waiting for Derek's verdict and then, _god help him_ , Derek moaned out loud, quickly leaning against the table he was resting on.

"This is so good." Derek said, eyes still closed and helped himself to another bite. Stiles smiled as he watched Derek eat for his bowl and, in no time, he was done and was rubbing his belly. "The family would like this very much. Thanks."

Derek gave Stiles a smile and went to the sink to wash his dish. Stiles tried to leave but the inkling curiosity he had won over his physical ability to walk. He was here for a reason, right? Yes, he's aware that there's some flirting going on between them but Derek just ran away from him when he saw him! That was not a clear sign of Derek suggesting he was interested. Well, the humping from the other night, the shirtless pic, and the texts were already incriminating evidence, but still! He's aware he was digging a grave for himself but-

"Why did you ask me to babysit Chuck when he wouldn't be here in the first place?" Stiles asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable when Derek's shoulder tensed at the question. _God, this is going to be awful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((


End file.
